


and so, the ocean

by guesso



Series: Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Portal Days, unclear perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesso/pseuds/guesso
Summary: brief moment of reflection, among everything else.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045817
Kudos: 7





	and so, the ocean

The damp of the log seeped into his pants, his skin, his ribcage. Varieties of mismatched flora and fauna cobbled in this inorganic respite soaked his soul, balmed his burns, soothing and shushing his sighs. Each shaking gulp of air in, the tide, each out, the waves, crystal brine he’d not felt in nearly three thousand miles, nearly thirty years. Their energies assured him, reassured him, without language, it would all be alright -- he wanted so in drunken desperation, bubbles filling his lungs. There was nothing here that should even remotely remind him, and yet. And yet.

A forest is a sea of sorts, a swirling vastness, whispers of depths. Decades are long in places you travel and live but do not settle. Decades are longest where there are no homes. Even longer still with no promises, no answers.

He would die out here. He was sure of it. Whether he had anything to show for it or not remained to be seen, and even then. Their story was a blip in time. He hated getting like this, how it gnawed at him, raw. But the truth is not soft in its presentation. Reunited or not, life would go on, unaffected by their words, their actions, their choices. Their regrets.

And so, the ocean, the waves and salt, lapping his bones nonexistantly. It will all be alright.


End file.
